Request for Fun
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: Issun makes an interesting request to Waka. He agrees, much to Issun's surprise. Was it really such a good idea?


_**I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. I created this simply for the enjoyment of myself, and other readers. **_

_Issun and Waka don't appear to be a popular couple, but I think they're adorable. This involves man on man action, and fangirl Amaterasu._

* * *

Waka dropped his flute as the words Issun had said slowly sunk in. "Y-You... Wait, _what_?!"

The little Poncle looked down at the ground as his aura turned pink with embarrassment. "I-I-I just thought... I mean, you don't have to..."

Waka stared at him in shock for several heartbeats. He absolutely had no idea what to say. Issun's request was so... unexpected that he wondered if the miniature man was ill. But when he looked down at him, he knew that he was sincere. He really wanted this.

Waka sank to his knees and held his hand out. Issun glanced at it nervously before leaping onto it. He had to sit down from the force of the wind resistance as Waka raised his hand closer to his face. "You really are serious, _ma cherie_?"

Issun smiled sheepishly. "Hey, since when am I not serious?"

"Quite often." Waka couldn't help but laugh as the Poncle frowned at him. "Alright, I guess I'll do this. I need the Lucky Mallet, _ma cherie_,"

Issun, with newfound enthusiasm, leapt back down onto the ground. "I got it here, just keep your over-sized clown pants on." He pulled the Mallet out, from God knows where, and it hovered in the air above the blonde prophet. "I'm just a bit surprised you're agreeing to this."

Waka was silent as the Mallet swung in the air three times above his head. After the third swing, Waka glowed white and began to rapidly shrink to the size of a bug. The white light left his body and he let out a yelp as he landed on his back on the grassy floor. Issun rushed over to him, his leaf cape billowing behind him.

"You okay?" He held out his hand to help him up. Waka took it graciously and stood up. He bushed the dirt off his clothes before glancing around at the grass stalks that now were as tall as him. Issun watched with an amused smile on his face. "Welcome to my world."

"It's... Nice." Waka focused his gaze on Issun. He noticed how he had to crane his neck downward to look at him.

"Damn it!" Issun suddenly growled. "Even at my size you're still double my height!"

Waka chuckled. "Sometimes life isn't fair, my little bouncing friend. Now, about your request...?"

"Oh... Yeah, that," The shorter man blushed as he rocked on his heels. "I guess we should start now?"

Waka took a step closer. He smirked as he realized how little the Poncle really knew about situations like these. Ironic, when he claimed to be such a ladies' man. He reached a hand out and gently slid off Issun's beetle-shaped helmet. "Relax, _amour_." He said in a voice like silk. "You came to the right person." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Issun's.

* * *

Waka let out a grunt as his back hit the ground. He winced when he felt something sharp dig into his back, and was about to complain about it before he was silenced by Issun's mouth covering his own. Waka was pleasantly surprised by the Poncle's passion, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a fight. He moved his lips in sync with Issun's as he gripped the hair at the nape of his small neck. The prophet vaguely registered the pained groan Issun emitted, and it only seemed to excite him more.

Their positions were abruptly flipped and Waka was quick to take the lead. He ran his hands down the Poncle's sides to his legs. He guided them to wrap around his waist and then returned to devouring his mouth. Issun parted his lips eagerly and their tongues met in a sloppy mess. The temperature between them was rapidly rising and Waka needed more contact. He ripped open his magenta kimono, much to Issun's delight, and shrugged it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss to focus his attention on getting Issun's clothes off, and was grateful when the younger male pitched in to help.

The Poncle's tunic fell away and whatever control Waka had left was gone. Issun was the last person he imagined sleeping with, but now, the miniature man was at the top of his list. The prophet leaned down and showered his bare torso in kisses and bites. The pale skin before him was begging for it, and who was Waka to refuse? He ran his hot tongue over Issun's hardened nipples as he palmed his erection through his undershorts.

"Oh, _Gods_~!" The Poncle arched his back and moaned. He tried to run his hands through Waka's hair, but that stupid head piece was in the way. Issun's furiously ripped it off his head and long golden locks tumbled down the prophet's back. Waka raised his head back up to kiss him again. Issun responded eagerly and rolled his hips up against the prophet's. Their clothed erections made contact, and Waka groaned into Issun's mouth. They had to break the kiss early, as breathing was becoming especially difficult. The friction between them was unbearable. Issun needed release, needed _him_, now. He dug his fingers into Waka's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Take... Those god-damn pants off... Right now," The prophet had never wanted to obey anything that came out of that Poncle's mouth, but he could make an exception this time.

"_Oui, ma cherie_." Waka shoved his pants down then kicked off his socks. He returned to his place between Issun's legs and wrapped a hand around the Poncle's weeping erection. "There will be not turning back. Are you sure you want to-"

"_Waka~!"_

That was all the prophet needed. He quickly sucked on his fingers thoroughly then pressed them against Issun's puckered entrance. The smaller man sharply sucked in a breath at the intrusion of Waka's finger. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt another be added to the first. They moved in and out of him at a steady pace, and it took everything he had to relax. Waka was trying his best to be patient, but the tight warmth was so inviting...

"I can't wait any longer," the blonde removed his fingers and quickly slicked his shaft and the ring of muscle at Issun's entrance. He pushed the head of his cock inside him before pausing. "I'll go as slow as I can, _ça va_?"

Issun slowly nodded. He allowed Waka to lift him up to hover over his lap as the prophet sat back on his heels. The Poncle bit his lip as he felt the thick girth prodding him. He steadied himself on his knees as he gripped Waka's shoulders. "I still don't see why I can't be the one topping," he grumbled.

"Because I'm bigger than you, _amour_."

Issun didn't get a chance to reply before he was slowly lowered onto Waka's lap. He clenched his teeth as he grunted in discomfort at being stretched so far. It didn't really hurt, Waka was gracious enough to prepare him properly, but it definitely didn't feel good. Issun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he was fully seated onto the blonde's lap. He pressed his forehead against his lover's shoulder as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"You alright, _ma cherie_?" Waka's voice was warm and pleasant against his ear, and Issun nodded in response. "Is it alright for me to move?" Another nod. "You sure? We can go as slow as-"

"Damn it, Waka, just screw me!"

The prophet didn't need to be told twice. With tender hands, he guided Issun's hips to raise up and come back down to meet his own thrusts. Waka couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat. The Poncle's tight heat felt like heaven against him, and couldn't help but thrust a bit faster. Issun was having a harder time, but it made him feel better to hear Waka's noises of pleasure. He lowered his hand between their moving bodies to grasp his own cock to try and make the gravely friction more bearable. Why didn't it feel good...?

"I can't... Find it..." The blonde prophet rasped into Issun's ear. He angled his hips in different directions, hoping to find that special spot that would leave his little bouncing friend screaming his name.

"I-It's okay, Waka," Issun gasped out. "Just... Enjoy yourself... I asked for this- _HOLY MOTHER OF_-!" The Poncle threw his head back as an overwhelming sense of pleasure shot threw him. Waka grinned and hit that spot again. Issun let out a shrill cry that probably the Gods could hear.

"That's... What I was looking for..." Waka shoved Issun back onto his back. He hooked his arms under his knees and thrust all the harder at the newfound angle.

Issun was writhing mess. His cries of pleasure were quickly escalating, and his manhood ached from the need to release. He didn't know how much longer he would last. "Waka... I-I can't-..."

The blonde licked his lips as his eyes glazed over. "Say my name,"

"W-Waka..."

"Louder. Now!"

"_WAKA_!"

* * *

Issun tied his tunic neatly back into place. He then pulled his boots back on before gingerly standing up. He winced at the soreness in his rear and glared over his shoulder at Waka who was still looking for the top half of his outfit.

"You know, you could have been a little bit gentler," Issun called bitterly as his eyes caught sight of his lover's magenta kimono a little ways from him. He scooped it up into his arms before walking over to the blonde prophet.

"_Merci_," Waka said thankfully as he took the kimono from Issun. "And I apologize, _ma cherie_. I got a little carried away towards the end."

Issun scoffed and turned around in a huff. He crossed his arms and frowned when he heard Waka chuckling behind him. "Don't laugh at me!"

The blonde walked up to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his face into his shoulder as he pressed his front against his back. "I said I'm sorry. C'mon, you have to admit, it was good."

"Great." Issun corrected defiantly. "It was great. Now get away from me."

Waka planted one final kiss to the Poncle's neck before pulling away to slip on his kimono. It was silent for a little while, and Issun hated silence. He dug the toe of his boot into the ground absentmindedly before turning around to gaze at the blonde prophet. He cocked his head at him fondly, then snapped out of it when he looked up. "Why did you agree to sleep with me?" Issun asked.

Waka paused as if deep in thought before shrugging. "I like you," he admitted.

Issun smirked before shaking his head. "There has to be another reason."

"That's it, my little bouncing friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Issun stared at the ground for several moments, turning over what Waka had said in his mind. He then perked up and moved over to him to wrap his small arms around his tall, thin midsection. "As much as I hate to admit it, I like you, too."

Waka grinned and buried a hand into Issun's dark hair. He brought his head closer and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a while, their surroundings seeming to melt away and all that they could focus on was each other. Until Issun couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay, okay, get off me, you big girl," the Poncle pushed the prophet away and picked up his beetle-shaped helmet and put it back on. "The moment's gone, knock it off."

Waka gasped and pressed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Your words wound me, _amour_!"

Issun shook his head and looked up at the sky. It looked like the sun was about to set any moment. He felt as if he was forgetting something, but what?

Waka glanced up too. He seemed be thinking the same train of thought as Issun. He blinked in realization before furrowing his small, golden eyebrows in confusion. "Where's Amaterasu?" He asked, looking over at Issun.

"The furball? I have no idea..."

Amaterasu had passed out behind a tree a long time ago. She knew she wasn't supposed to be listening to what was happening, but she couldn't help it. And when she caught a glimpse of it, she had just simply lost it. The poor wolf knew things would never be the same.

* * *

_I don't think I like this story. It didn't quite come out right, but I wanted to post it because of the lack of legit intimate stories in the Okami fandom. I think I might take it down, though. I don't know. If you guys like it, I guess I'll keep it._


End file.
